


Shut Up & Kiss Me

by Dragonquillca



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Beginning of SwanQueen, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonquillca/pseuds/Dragonquillca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of SwanQueen, in my own head at least.<br/>Short & sweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up & Kiss Me

“Miss Swan...”

“Regina, I just... I mean, I’m tired of fighting with you, but it seems to be all we do.”

“Miss Swan...”

“And it’s not just over Henry. No matter how many times I save your ass, no matter how many times you prove you’re capable of something besides snark and biting sarcasm, we always end up right back here, fighting.”

“Miss Swan...”

“Seriously, can we not move past the ‘Miss Swan crap? Because I’ve saved your ass a few times now, kicked it once or twice and I really just want to...”

“Emma,” Regina put her finger under Emma’s chin “Shut up and kiss me.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this tale, I invite you to visit my blog, Words and Worlds at https://dragonquillca.wordpress.com/ where you can find short forays into more fiction and sometimes tidbits on expected slices of the human experience.


End file.
